Electrical outlets are typically positioned very near the floors in a home. However, it is becoming common for individuals to mount flat-screen and plasma televisions at eye level or several feet above the height of electrical outlets. Routing power and audio/video content to such wall-mounted devices typically requires running unsightly electrical and audio/video cords between the mounted devices and one or more electrical outlets or content sources, such as a set-top box or Blu-Ray™ player, below. Homeowners may be able to conceal dangling electrical cords and audio/video cables by strategically positioning furniture and/or wall hangings in the room, or they may opt to install an electrical outlet behind the television. However, making an electrical connection or modifying the electrical system in a home typically requires work and/or inspection by a licensed electrician, which can be costly and inconvenient. Many cost-conscious do-it-yourself homeowners may forgo hiring a licensed electrician and instead choose to drill holes in a wall and route an extension cord up inside the wall to the wall-mounted device, but this practice is dangerous and in violation of the National Electric Code™ (NEC™). Heat may cause an extension cord inside of a wall or an enclosed space to dry out over time. Lacking proper ventilation, an in-wall extension cord may crack, expose bare wires, create a point of electrical short, and spark. A system for safely and easily running electrical power and audio/video cables up the inside of a wall to a wall-mounted appliance is desirable.